Web Gun/HD
The Web Gun (aka. Webcannon, Web Launcher) is a ranged weapon that launches blobs of web. It does not cause damage, but is a useful defensive and mobility item with various applications. They may be found sold in certain shops and rarely inside crates. They are the second cheapest item in the game, tied with the parachute. They have a base value of $1800 plus an inflation increment of $200. Functionality The weapon launches blobs of goo that become webs when they hit something. It has the approximate range of a light thrown object, and must spend a short time reloading after three shots. Like all ranged weapons, the Web Gun does not require ammunition and has unlimited usage. The projectiles of the Web Gun smash pots, crates and other breakable objects. Combat Although the webs fired from the weapon cause no direct damage, they are still useful in combat as they fully immobilize enemies that touch them (excluding all types of Spider and the Ghost, which are immune to the effects of webs). It can even ensnare flying enemies such as Bats in mid-air. This allows for easy avoidance of enemies, or - if the Web Gun is dropped - the ability to whip enemies to death without fear of retaliation. Webs can also be deployed beforehand to catch projectiles like a Tiki Man's Boomerang or a Mummy's Fly Swarm attack, but will not impede shotgun bullets or rays of psychic energy. This strategy should not be underestimated; a series of well-placed webs can make you untouchable. Note that using the Web Gun on Shopkeepers will anger them, despite the fact it does not deal damage. Utility Another useful function of the Web Gun is the ability to use your own webs to help you navigate difficult terrain. Webs can be fired across long gaps to create a safety net, as the weapon's range is about equal to the distance the Spelunker can jump. This can be used to form a safe landing spot when crossing dangerous terrain such as the long spike pits found in the Jungle, as webs that land on spikes will prevent you from falling onto them and getting stabbed. If you jump and shoot at the same time, the recoil will let you pull off a three tile jump as if you had the Spring Shoes(four tiles if you have the Spring Shoes). You can also imitate the function of the climbing gloves with the Web Gun. By facing a wall and firing webs as you jump, you can stick yourself to the wall. You can repeat this by jumping out of the web and firing again, climbing as high as you need to. By shooting web onto the sides of ledges too high to grab onto, you can jump, catch the web and climb up - effectively increasing the height at which you can climb ledges by one tile. Webs also make for an excellent sticky bomb substitute. Simply shoot a web onto the place you wish to bomb, then throw the Bomb into the web. Limitations Note that all varieties of spider are unaffected by webs; and the weapon does not work underwater. Furthermore, unlike the webs generated as part of the environment, webs fired from the launcher will slowly disintegrate over time. The web projectiles will trigger Arrow Traps, but won't catch the arrow as it comes out, so always disarm them from above their line of fire. Category:Spelunky HD